Radio Disney Music Awards
| website = | network = Radio Disney Disney Channel International: Disney Channel (Southeast Asia, since 2014) Disney International HD (India, since 2018) | runtime = 150 minutes 120 minutes }} The Radio Disney Music Awards (RDMA) is an annual awards show operated and governed by Radio Disney, an American radio network. Beginning in 2001, it was broadcast only on Radio Disney, but later began being televised on Disney Channel from 2014 onwards. History The Radio Disney Music Awards honor the year's achievements in music, mainly in the teen pop genre, and are awarded based on popular vote from the network's listeners via online voting. The trophy awarded to a winner is known as the "Golden Mickey", a gold-colored statuette with a silhouette figure of Mickey Mouse donning headphones nicknamed the "Ardy", representing Radio Disney's initials. Before 2014, the ceremony was not televised beyond commercial interstitial segments for Disney Channel to promote their sister radio network. As of the seventh annual ceremony on April 26, 2014, the ceremony began to be televised in full a day after a tape delay, as the network attempts to compete with Nickelodeon's Kids' Choice Awards in airing awards programming. Starting in 2016, Canada was able to vote for the first time as Disney programming, formerly under the control of Family Channel, is now carried by Disney-branded Corus Entertainment networks in both English and French.http://en-ca-music.disney.com/rdmahttp://fr-ca-music.disney.com/rdma On June 16, 2019, the Radio Disney Music Awards were renamed ARDYs: A Radio Disney Music Celebration and aired live for the first time instead of on a tape-delay. Awards events Award categories Current *Best Female Artist *Best Male Artist *Best Music Group *Song of the Year *Best New Artist *Breakout Artist *Best Crush Song *Song to Dance to *Fiercest Fans *Best Song That Makes You Smile *Best Breakup Song *Best Collaboration *Best Song To Lip Sync To *Country Favorite Artist *Country Favorite Song *Country Best New Artist *Favorite Tour *Favorite Social Media Star *Favorite International Artist Formerly *Artist with the Best Style *Most Talked About Artist *Best Artist Turned Singer *Best Music Video *Best Soundtrack Song *Catchiest New Song *Best Anthem *Best Album *Best Homework Song *Best Karaoke Song *Best Song to Air Guitar *Best Song to Watch Your Dad Sing *Best Song to Rock Out to with Your BFF *Funniest Celebrity Take *Best Acoustic Performance *Favorite Roadtrip Song Special awards Hero Award Hero Award is an honor for contribution for the charitable work. *2014: Shakira *2015: Jennifer Lopez *2016: Gwen Stefani *2017: Nick Jonas *2018: Carrie Underwood *2019: Avril Lavigne Icon Award Icon Award is an honor for the music contribution and influence with the teenagers by long-time career artists. *2017: Britney Spears *2018: Kelly Clarkson Heroes for Change Award Heroes for Change Award is an honor for young non-artists who make a difference in the world with charitable work. *2013: Mary Dawson, Ben Harowitz, Misha Ahmad, Dara Reyes and Denzell Perry. *2014: Arianna Lopez, Matthew Kaplan and Yossymar Rojas. *2016: Whitney Stewart and Braeden Mannering. Other special awards *2014: Chart Topper Award to Ariana Grande for her impact on the charts. *2014: Show Stopper Award to R5 for their sold out shows on Louder Tour. Achievements Below are the current rankings for the most wins and most nominated artist among female and male: Most wins Most nominations This is a list of multiple nominated performers and actors with 10 or more career nominations. Hilary Duff is currently the most nominated performer with 35 nominations. 35 nominations *Hilary Duff 22 nominations *Vanessa Hudgens 21 nominations *Avril Lavigne 19 nominations *Ashley Tisdale 17 nominations *Lindsay Lohan 16 nominations *Miley Cyrus *Selena Gomez *Taylor Swift 15 nominations *Zac Efron 14 nominations *Justin Bieber *Kelly Clarkson 11 nominations *R5 10 nominations *Ariana Grande *JoJo References External links * Category:Radio Disney Music Awards Category:American music awards Awards Category:Disney music Category:Awards established in 2001 Category:2001 establishments in the United States